Sword of Alexander
by Faye Loung
Summary: Arc was just a lowly theif in Treno when he stumbles upon a sword known to be Alexander's. Elsewhere, a strange power threatens to destroy all creation. Was this coincidence? Or destiny? (My first fanfic...gods that sucked...)
1. Escape Dark City, Treno

Ok. This is my first fanfic I actually put up on the internet. This isn't my first that I wrote but.yeah. Well anyway. This story is based off of Final Fantasy 9. The characters, the locations and the magic/ eidolons/ abilities are not mine, they are Squaresoft's. The only thing that is mine is the main character. One more thing, since I created the main character, I figured his appearance would alter the course of history. DO NOT WORRY. THIS DOES NOT CHANGE THE PLOT OF THE STORY. So there are some things that happened in this story that did not happen in the game or some things that happened in this story are not supposed to happen in the game. Forgive me if I'm being too confusing. Well anyway! Now that I have that down, R&R! Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1- Escape from Dark City, Treno.  
  
The night air was unusually humid than usual. The sky was thick with clouds and shut out the tiny pinpoint of lights that were stars. Even the regular flow of nobles that walked amongst the streets of Treno was slower than usual. The air, the lack of people, the endless night; it was paradise for a thief.  
  
The only sound that echoed through the streets was the clanking of metal against metal. Two large doors were flung open as I made my way through. There was a loud curse that followed me. I took my small precious time to slam the door closed, pressing my back against the wooden doors.  
  
Once the doors closed, two bodies collided into the doors. I was thrown a bit forward due to the force put on the other end of the doors. It didn't take me long to regain my posture and hold the door closed again, my hand clenched on my treasure.  
  
"Thief! Open the door!" The voice came from behind the door. I darted a look over my shoulder, as if I could see through the wooden planks and straight at the helms of the soldiers. They yelled at me again, ramming the door unsuccessfully.  
  
I used this small time to catch my breath. How did they catch me? I was certain that no one saw me. There weren't even any guards placed on duty there! I took deep breaths, calming my racing heart. I nearly bit my tongue when the door was rammed again. They'll break through.I can't keep this up. Ok. Ok. I'll think of something. Oh man.I'm gonna die!  
  
There was a scraping sound that reached my ears. A sharp metal blade sprung out from the door, inches from stabbing my head. I let out a gasp, jerking myself away from the sword. It was at least a foot deep into the door. I decided that now was a good time to run.  
  
I darted from the door, sprinting away. Behind me, the door was flung open. Four soldiers took several steps out, scanning the area. One pointed in my direction and began running after me himself. Two others followed. The last, unfortunately spend several minutes prying his sword from the door.  
  
The path was filled with puddles of water or something else. I didn't have time to figure it out. My mind was only filled with thoughts of survival. I turned into a corner, nearly slipping on a puddle of dark water.  
  
The buildings that stood on either side of me were covered in water, wet from the water that was dispensed from the residents of the buildings. Treno was not a very clean place, especially not the streets. Many homeless took shelters in alleyways and in tiny living spaces that they created. Now, most had abandoned their homes in search for cooler places. It helped me, since I was in fear of getting robbed of what it took me so long to steal.  
  
I continued down the alleyway, glancing behind me. Three soldiers skidded past the alleyway, some slipping and falling on their sides. Their actions caused me to smirk. The heavy armor that they wore slowed them down greatly, although their endurance and stamina had increased after wearing such heavy armor.  
  
The area became a bit more populated. A few more nobles have invaded the path I took. It took extra effort and energy to just swerve around them. The soldiers, although, bumped into many of them, spitting out quick apologies and continuing their chase. Perhaps this would be my lucky day.  
  
I darted a look behind me to check up on my followers. Already they were being scolded by a noble. Her dress was completely soaked after stumbling over. Such fabric could not be washed easily.  
  
"Hey! Watch it!" I quickly faced back in front of me but only caught a glimpse of a young boy, not much older than myself, before colliding into him. Both of us fell to the floor in opposite directions. My treasure flew from my hand, clattering to the floor behind the boy. I groaned a bit, pushing myself back up.  
  
The boy that sat in front of me sat up as well, his chin-length gold hair framing his face. His sky blue eyes struggled to remain in focus. My heart sank as I spotted his faded blue vest dripping in water. He wore a sleeveless white shirt underneath for comfort. A blue ribbon was tied around his neck, lying over a frilly looking cloth that was also a bit stained. A brown belt was crudely tied around his waist. Faded blue pants stretched over his legs, tucked into brown boots. His hands were gloved and a dagger was clasped on his belt. His only strange feature was a long brown tail that lay on the floor, drenched in puddle water. He didn't look like a noble.he seemed almost as poor as I was.  
  
Shouts from the guards behind me snapped me back to reality.  
  
"Soldiers! He's down!"  
  
"Quick! Catch him before he obtains a hostage!"  
  
I scrambled back to my feet, snatching the hilt of my treasure from the floor. The boy that I had knocked down grasped my ankle, nearly causing me to double over. I shot him an acidic glare.  
  
"Did an apology ever cross your mind?!" the boy snapped, returning my glare. He rose back to his feet, rubbing the back of his head. His tail twitched in response, showing that it was completely real. A low growl escaped the boy's mouth.  
  
I darted another look at the soldiers. They were gaining ground quickly. The boy shook my arm, seeing if I was paying any attention to him. By reflex, I tore my arm from his grasp and shoved him harshly. He stumbled backwards, losing his balance quickly. The guards gasped as the boy stumbled closer to them and ending with the boy knocking all of them over.  
  
I spun around and continued my escape. The boy was yelling loud quick insults at me as I shoved a small bag into my pocket. I gave the boy a small salute from behind and turned another corner. The boy made some faint comment about his wallet but it was quickly washed away by the returning clanking that came from the soldiers.  
  
By then I was quite far away. I could now pull my head together and figure a way out. The portion of Treno that I was in was meant to be a transaction square. Here, many businessmen, merchants, and travelers could come in and out of Treno. Most of the open market shops were open and set up here. A strong fragrance of fruit to perfume hung high in the air. It was almost hard to breathe in the area.  
  
A large building stood at the end of the square. It stretched from one side to the other, nearly 30 feet in width and 10 feet in height. The back of the building was pressed against a mountain, or had cut into the hard rock wall. The entrance had no doors, only several wide arch that allowed many people to walk through freely. Several signs hung on the walls.  
  
Travel station- Gargant carriers.  
Lindblum - Delayed  
Alexandria - Leaving at noon  
Burmecia - Under Construction  
  
Gargants are one of the main sources of traveling between the three great nations. Although most prefer to stay at home, the large ant- like creatures provide travel for merchants and such. They run on tracks that flow through the ground in tunnels. Gargants are creatures that despise water but are friendly all together. They are naturally shy and like to avoid fights, one of the many reasons why they were so easily tamed.  
  
I glanced back the way I came. Two of the soldiers skidded to a stop, scanning the area before continuing. They were still unaware of my presence. Good. I turned back to the travel station. I had no choice; leaving Treno was my only option of escape. Leaving my only home was the only way I could not end up in jail.again.  
  
"There he is men!" The soldiers shouted.  
  
They had already spotted me. No looking back, have to leave now of be faced with punishment. I took a sharp breath in and dashed for the station, disappearing into the crowd. Counters stretched across the stone floor, men in red suits stood behind them.  
  
I reached into my pocket as I drew near the first counter. The man gasped and ducked beneath the counter, shielding his head. I leapt over the counter, dropping the boy's wallet on the man's head. From there, I made my way toward the first gargant carrier.  
  
The gargant was clinging on the track that hovered 12 feet above ground. It was hanging upside down, a carriage dangling from its back. The carriage itself was plainly decorated. Chains were clasped on the corners of the carriage and wrapped itself around the gargant, a frightening creature at first glance.  
  
I leapt into the carriage once I came close to it. The entire carriage rocked side to side, banging harshly against the edge of the stone floor. The gargant made a loud noise that sounded like shattering glass that was muffled. I couldn't tell if I had hurt it or not.  
  
In response, the gargant began to trudge down the path, gaining speed as it circled around the station and then began to leave Treno.  
  
I glanced at the soldiers as they faded into the distance. They stood at the edge of the stone floor, glaring angrily at me. It even took me a while to notice I had taken the last gargant off. They wouldn't be able to follow me until the next gargant that runs on this track comes.  
  
I felt a wave of relief hit me as the station left my sight and collapsed on the small couch. My breaths came out in ragged gasps for air. I hadn't realized how hard I was pushing myself. The steady mist that blanketed the floor was soothing. It was heaven in such humid weather. The gargant sounded slightly like a train that ran on its tracks.  
  
Chung. Chung. Chung. Chung.  
  
After resting for a bit, I looked over myself. Dirt caked my boots and gloves. My black vest was slightly wet; the silver lining was emphasized by the droplets. The black pants that covered my legs were also covered in the same liquid. I was pretty sure that it was only water.  
  
Hopefully.  
  
My short black hair was matted with sweat and hung over my sharp red eyes. My bare arms were still dry at least.  
  
I glanced at the sword that was in my gloved hand and a smile spread across my face. 'My treasure...' The sheath was a dark black, decorated with gold phoenixes. The case was tipped with silver plates and a plain black strap hung loosely on it. The hilt of the sword was made of bamboo, coated with black paint. Worn, brown leather wrapped itself around the handle to provide grip. Red silk extended from the base of the handle; feathers were etched in the cloth.  
  
I grasped the handle with my free hand, feeling the leather that covered the handle. Slowly, I pulled the blade a bit from the sheath. A bright silver blade drew from the case. Several runes were engraved on the base of the blade, extending probably all the way to the tip. Even the other side was identical.  
  
'A precious treasure indeed.' 


	2. Welcome to Alexandria

Author's Note: I'm desperate for names. For those who have played Final Fantasy 9 would know who the characters are. For those who don't, Zidane's tail is not a saiyan's tail. You'll have to play the game to find out of his heritage and such. ^-^ It's a bit much for me to explain. Well, now to the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2-Welcome to the city of Alexandria.  
  
It was about an hour before the next station loomed into view. The station itself was similar to the one in Treno except this station was slightly more populated. It was smaller than Treno's but still consisted of the stone flooring, the sea of mist that carpeted the pit that the carriage hovered over, and even the same red suits that the receptionist wore. The difference was the customers who seemed to be poorer than those of Treno's. It was nearly shocking to see a woman wearing a dress of poor value.  
  
The gargant pulled to an abrupt stop once it drew near the station, rocking the carriage that I sat in. I jerked myself up, straightening my position. A crate had dropped before the gargant, impeding its path. It lingered in front of the gargant for a moment, allowing it to sniff at its contents. Once it had caught the gargant's attention, the crate slowly began to move back, pushing the creature to safer position until the carriage was directly next to the stone edge. Then the gargant reached into the crate with its pincers and began to scoop up the contents into its mouth. The sight and sound that the gargant made caused my insides to cringe.  
  
A man in a red suit scurried up beside the carriage, bowing deeply. "Welcome to Alexandria, sir." He offered his hand to help me out of the carriage.  
  
I made a face at the word 'sir'. It was a word that I was not used to be called. I've been called scum bag, filth, and most importantly, thief, but never sir. I rose out of the carriage without the aid of the man's hand. After all, one of my hands was occupied with a sword.  
  
The man blinked, lowering his arm. Instead, he clasped his hands together and asked, "Is this your first visit? Do you have residency here? Or are you on vacation? Perhaps you'd like a pamphlet." He reached into one of the many pockets that lined the hem of his suit and pulled out a pamphlet. Hastily, he held the pamphlet out to me, offering me to take it.  
  
I eyed the man, surprised at his kindness but mainly at the annoyance of his questions. Yet I tried to answer at the best of my ability. "Yes this is my first visit. No I don't' really live-"  
  
Before I could finish talking, the man sifted the pamphlet into my free hand. His hands returned to his side. "May I entertain you with a few sites in Alexandria? How long do you plan to stay? Where did you travel from?"  
  
"Actually-"  
  
"Would you like me to show you around town? Do you wish to see Alexandria Castle? Did you come here to see the royal family?"  
  
His questions flowed from his mouth, word after word, sentence after sentence. The way he spoke made me feel as if I was being interrogated. How I longed for him to stop. "Excuse me, sir." When the man continued to speak, I bit my lip, glancing about.  
  
I spotted a man and a woman that stood behind the suited man. They shot occasional glances at each other and at the suited man. The woman glanced at me, impatience growing in her eyes.  
  
"Sir!" I strengthened my voice by the slightest bit, hoping to catch the attention of the suited man.  
  
The man straightened himself, finally listening to me. "Yes? How may I be of service?"  
  
I felt myself sigh internally. I gestured to the doors of the station, trying to be as kind as possible. "I would like to go now and there are several others waiting to board the carriage."  
  
The man blinked and looked over his shoulder. The two people shot the man an irritated look but stayed silent. Like before, the man bowed deeply and began to spit out the questions which were once directed to me. "How long did you stay in Alexandria? Did you enjoy your time here? Perhaps I may entertain you with a few places that will be nice to visit on a later day."  
  
Quietly, I slid out from behind the man and made my way to the door, tossing the pamphlet aside. The receptionists bowed to be as well, wishing me a good stay in Alexandria. Part of me wanted to look around. This place would have to be my home away from home, might as well become familiar with the surroundings. The other part wanted to return to Treno. That would be my feelings of home-sickness. The thought of the soldiers, although, veiled that feeling.  
  
Once I stepped foot outside, the light nearly blinded me. It was startling to see the sun that hung high in the sky. Even the sky itself was bright. After living your life in a city where night haunted the city endlessly, the sun was painful to look at.  
  
Unlike Treno, the buildings were much more spaced apart. Grass prodded between the stone tiles that designated a path. More people were out on the streets, mainly kids whom were enjoying themselves with petty games. Puddles of water were no where to be seen. Even the air was cleaner.  
  
I stood where I was, squinting to try and peer around the area. It took me a moment to get used to the brightness that I engulfed by, but once I did, a shadow drifted over me. I glanced around me, alarmed. The shadow was much larger than I had expected. The entire street was covered in the massive shadow that grew.  
  
Every soul that was outside stopped what they were doing. They watched the shadow grow and then raised their heads to gaze at the sky. Sounds of awe aroused in the crowd which drew others out of their homes or shops. Several kids chirped in happiness, jumping to reach whatever had cast the shadow. Some adults turned to each other, their faces filled with joy.  
  
I darted a look at the adults and glanced up myself. The sun was blocked by the belly of a large ship. The wood of the ship was darkened by the shadow but the brown was quite distinguishable. A low rumbling sound echoed off of the buildings that it hovered over. The sight was able to release a gasp from me.  
  
The ship was defiantly moving. It drifted slowly over head, the shadow removing itself from the street. From this point of view, I could clearly see was it was. Several propellers dotted the ship, rotating to move the ship itself.  
  
This was the first time I've seen an air ship before but it was not new. The air ships rely on the mist that blanketed the continent to fly. Even then it was still hard to believe that such a thing could suspend itself in mid air. It was the other form of transportation that was much more convenient than the gargant was.  
  
That still didn't explain why the residents of Alexandria were so excited about.  
  
I returned my gaze to the matter at hand. First thing's first: I need to find a place to stay. Just from looking around, I had gotten lost. There was no sign that hung on the walls to prove that they were shops. I had even considered living on the streets but that would only be done if there was nothing else. So the best option is to ask the natives.  
  
I stopped a kid while running by. He had to bend his head back just to gaze at my face. Although the cap that he wore was much too big for him. The fabric fell over his eyes, which brought up the question of how he was able to see. "Do you know where I can find an Inn?"  
  
The kid grinned, revealing a toothy smile. He lowered his head and spotted the sword that I held in one of my hands. Upon sight, his smile vanished from his face. If his eyes were not concealed, I figured that they would be widening at the moment. "Oh, I'm not gonna use this on you. It's just for self-defen-"  
  
He took a step back and spun around, running back the way he came. It took me a moment to realize that he was calling, despite the fact that it sounded like he was screaming. "MOMMY!!!"  
  
I watched the kid run from where I was standing, blinking. That was the first time that anyone had run from me. Usually, I was the one that was running. It would be harder to assimilate to the Alexandria's friendlier environment. I decided that it would be easier to ask someone else.  
  
The next person I spotted was roughly the same size as the kid was. From what I could see, the kid was, too, a child. A large pointed wizard's cap was mounted on his head, covering his head. A blue jacket covered most of his body; the back was dragging a bit on the floor. He wore baggy blue-striped white pants which seemed a bit too big for his size. The pant legs were tucked into red boots. The gloves he wore had enormous cuffs; one of his gloves held a sheet of paper. From behind, it was impossible to see any skin. He was dressed from head to toe.  
  
I slightly jogged, catching up with the boy as he was walking down the street. The steepled hat that he wore made him seem taller than he really was. I tapped his shoulder, catching his attention.  
  
When the boy turned to look at me, what I saw was not a face. The bright yellow eyes peered out from underneath his hat, watching me. It seemed as if I was gazing at a black void. All I saw was those oval eyes.  
  
The sight of the boy's face startled me, nearly causing me to forget my question. The boy watched me, waiting for a reply. I shook my head, snapping out of the trance. "Do you know where I can find an Inn?"  
  
The boy blinked and turned, pointing at a building. "Over there, sir." His voice was quiet, telling me immediately that he was shy. It still bothered me of how he could speak. I couldn't see his mouth or nose for that matter.  
  
I pushed aside my thoughts and spat out a quick 'thanks' then made my way toward the inn. The building surprisingly blending in with the rest of the buildings sitting next to it, supported by thick beams of wood and grey stone blocks of different shades. Two openings that sat above the wooden door were the only windows that were on the building.  
  
The door handle nearly broke off once I grasped it and pushed the door open. A loud creaking sound echoed through the lobby from the hinges of the door. A middle-aged man looked up from his counter, scowling at me as I entered.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey! Careful with that door! I haven't greased the hinges in several years!" He scolded as I shut the door behind me. The man's nose was badly sunburned, making it slightly hard to look at. His unruly black hair lay on his head, matted with sweat and cheap hair gel. He didn't smell too good either.  
  
The lobby itself wasn't any better than the door. The room was covered with empty cardboard boxes and crates. A flowered vase sat on the counter which was also covered in unorganized papers and feather pens. A stair case sat in the far back of the room.  
  
The man shoved all of the paper off of his desk and beckoned me. He pulled out another sheet of paper and dipped the feather pen in some ink. "Now, what can I do for you? You want a room?"  
  
I walked up to the counter hesitantly, keeping my eyes on the flowered vase. "Yes, please. For-" I cut myself off. The lobby being unorganized an unclean made me believe that the rooms would be as bad. But it was the only Inn in town. I'd have to stay here, or sleep outside where it was perhaps even worse.  
  
The man looked up from his paper, eyeing me. "How many nights?"  
  
I returned my look at the man. "Two nights. Please." That would leave me with two days to find out a suitable place to live. At least for the moment until things settle down in Treno. I'd have to make up a new identity. Perhaps even changed the way I look. It wasn't impossible but the thought was uneasy.  
  
The man jotted some more things on the paper. I didn't realize that he was even speaking to me until he raised his head, eyeing me again. "Sir, I'll need your name and signature."  
  
"Oh yes. Ar-" My voice trailed off again. I can't tell him my name was Arc! I'm probably wanted in Alexandria as well! The man arched an eyebrow, growing slightly impatient. "It's, Ar, Artemis!" My eyes landed on the flowered vase on the counter. "Artemis-eff-eff-Floer. Artemis Floer!"  
  
The man gave me a bland look then nodded slowly, looking back at the paper. "Ok, Artemis Floer." He scribbled something else on the paper and turned it over, pointing at a dotted line. "Sign here Mr. Floer."  
  
I took the pen and wrote my fake name on the paper. My handwriting was hard to read. I had spent much of my time stealing and never really gotten a good education. Frowning, I handed the paper back to the man. He squinted at the name and then looked at me weirdly. I forced a smile on my face although I knew that he was probably wondered why I spelled 'Artemis' with a 'y'.  
  
He cleared his throat and then shoved the paper in a drawer. "That'll be 100 gil please."  
  
I dug into my pocket and removed 100 gil. From what I had stolen, which was mainly gil and broken accessories, I barely had enough to pay for rent. I'd have to retrieve some more money later. I dumped the gold coins on the table. "Um. I have a question, if you have the time. Um, sir."  
  
He collected the gold coins and looked back up at me. "Boy, I don't get many customers. You're the only one that's come in this week." He let out a hoarse laugh, revealing his teeth which made my insides wretch. His nose was in better shape.  
  
"Uh. Yeah. Can you tell me about that air ship that flew overhead just a few minutes ago?"  
  
The man blinked. "It's been all the rage around Alexandria, boy!" he laughed again. "Tommorrow night, that ship will perform 'I Want to Be Your Canary'! Alexandria doesn't get many opportunities like this. It's rare occasion, indeed. I wouldn't miss it for nothin'!"  
  
I made a face, tearing my eyes off of his face. "I want to be your canary? What is it?"  
  
He gave me a surprised look. "It's one of Lord Avon's plays! The Tantalus Company's performing it right at the castle. It's quite well known... How could you not know what it is?"  
  
The words ran straight into my brain. Of course! This is a rare opportunity! I forced myself to laugh along with the man. "Oh, Lord Avon! It just skipped my mind, that's all. How do you get in?" I lied.  
  
"The ticket booth's in the middle of town but you won't be gettin' a ticket unless you're livin' in a house made of gold! The cost is too high. Not even a single person in Alexandria was able to buy a ticket." He shook his head, leaning on the counter. "The performance is supposed to be for her majesty Princess Garnet's 16th birthday. Place's gonna be filled with nobles. I wouldn't even wanna go in. The thought of sittin' with nobles is a bit...overwhelming. Most people prefer to sit on top of their roofs and watch it from afar." The man looked thoughtful for a moment then thumped the table, startling me. "Tell ya what, Artemis. I'll let you sit on the roof and watch the play for free. You're the only customer I'd have for a while. What do you say?"  
  
I smiled and then waved my hand. "No thank you. I have some business to take care of. But I'll be glad to watch on the roof if I finish it early." It was an obviously lie but I couldn't tell him that. This was the perfect time.  
  
I wouldn't miss this opportunity for the world.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So sorry about my chapter being so long and that it were put up later than I had expected. I had this virus in my comp but everything's fixed now! I finally put up my char's name! ::Cheers:: If you have any questions or such, just tell me, I'll fix it! 


End file.
